


Sunday Pancakes

by lepkezord



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I just wanted them to cuddle, M/M, there's actually no pancakes that's later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lepkezord/pseuds/lepkezord
Summary: He could indulge himself a bit more, couldn’t he? No one is gonna come and scold him for this.
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Mikejima Madara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Sunday Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be a little gift (Happy Birthday, Ciel!) but it's the most self-indulgent thing I've ever written, ngl.
> 
> Thanks to Mare for being an amazing beta.

He wakes up at the feeling of a hand carefully stroking his hair.

At first, Kaoru doesn’t react. He’s still half asleep, so he just blinks twice before he rubs his eyes with his bare hands. Then, the ministrations stop and the hand is — sadly — driven away. And he misses it instantly. That's why he moves, just enough to be laying on his own side, and puts an arm around the other man's lower half, burying his face against the curve joining the opposite body's waist and hips. That got him a smile from the brunette.

“Good afternoon, Kaoru-san!” Madara greets, after averting his eyes from his phone and letting it aside to pay attention to Kaoru. He’s sitting leaning back in the bed just next to him. His voice is somewhat soft and not much of his usual burst of energy, Kaoru notices.

“Mhm… Good aftern— Good afternoon?” Kaoru raised his head and is now looking at Madara with a questioning gaze, but he doesn’t loosen the grip on his waist. “What time is it?”

“3 p.m.” When Madara notices the grimace in the blonde’s face, he continues speaking without giving him a chance to interrupt. “You know, _the early bird gets the worm_ , but you seemed so tired last night… And the look on your face was specially cute while sleeping, so Mama decided to let you rest and took care of everything this morning!” He finishes with a wide smile that accepts no complaints.

“What,” Kaoru replies, but it takes him no more than a few seconds to give up. He sighs and curls up against Madara. There’s not a real reason why he should separate, after all. “Geez. I had things to do, you know?” he says anyway, and rests his head on the brunette’s belly.

“Oh, did you?” The mockery in his voice clearly showed that Madara found that answer amusing, for some reason. After that, his hand is back on Kaoru’s hair, who rolls his eyes at the reply, but doesn’t move or protest. Then, Madara talks again, “It’s Sunday.”

True, it’s Sunday. If there’s a day to be lazy, it’s today. At this time of the day, it’s too late to regret it, anyway. And he’s quite comfortable there — Madara’s a good pillow. He could indulge himself a bit more, couldn’t he? No one is gonna come and scold him for this. And that is terribly reassuring.

“We could cook Sunday pancakes then,” he adds after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

“That sounds like a plan,” is the answer he receives and Kaoru smiles.

“But later. I just got comfy, don’t you dare to move.” Madara laughs in response and Kaoru _feels_ his laughter since he’s laying on his abdomen. “No, wait, I’ve changed my mind. Come here,” he says then, before he sits up to reach Madara’s face and gives him a brief kiss on the lips.

The hand Madara has in Kaoru’s hair moves to his cheek as he leans for another kiss, just a bit longer than the former one. After that second kiss, Kaoru happily lies down in the bed again, dragging Madara with him as the brunette hugs him. Cuddling a bit won’t harm anyone, and even pancakes can wait a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! <3


End file.
